sex in the city
by Charmedgrays
Summary: Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Prue are best friend. Leo, Andy, Bane and Dan are best Friends on one cup, they mate.4 of them full in love in the being but their love the other together.
1. Chapter 1

Sex in the city

Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Prue are best friend. Leo, Andy, Bane and Dan are best Friends on one cup, they mate.4 of them full in love in the being but their love the other together.

Characters

Phoebe Halliwell: She is loving, friendly. Phoebe is avis colonies and is just broke up whit her boyfriend. And after have dating Leo fore a 6 moths she fall in love whit him.

Paige Matthews: She is caring, friendly. Paige is a the South Bay Social Services. And is happy whit her boyfriend on till she see Phoebe whit Leo and stars to what love like that.

Prue Turner: She is protective of the one is love and is very caring. She is photographer and loves having a boyfriend and is looking fore the one and she se thank Bane is the one.

Piper York: She is Friendly and sky, Piper is a chef and she is has a boyfriend that she that she is in love whit on till she sees Phoebe and Leo loves and Prue and Bane loves.

Leo Wyatt: He is in love whit Phoebe and is a DA and is looking of a girl like Phoebe. He is a good cook and loves cooking for Phoebe.

Andy Trudeau: He is an inspector and is in love whit is girlfriend and what to marry her.

Bane: He is in a DA to. And falls in love whit Prue and is looking fore a the one.

Dan: he is an inspector too and is looking for the girl to be whit and finds her and think she is the one but on till sees Leo and Phoebe loves and Bane and Prue loves.


	2. The meting

Chapter 1

The meting

Phoebe is at a bar and is thinking what she did wrong whit her last boyfriend and is drinking dirty martini when Leo woks inn and sees her." Miss are you okay" he asks "no I'm not" she said, "do you want to talk about it?" he said. She looks up and sees a very handsome man. "sure I'm Phoebe Halliwell" she said whit a smile," Leo Wyatt" he said and smile back at her.

After a 2 hours the hat take and joke, "so you war think what you did wrong whit your ex?"

"yes he broke up whit me a week a go" He****leans in and kisses her and she kisses him beak.

Next thing are at the taxi and still kissing and than at phoebes an apartment and at the bed were they are taking their close of and make love.

Phoebe wakes up whit her cell phone rings and it is Prue. "Hi Prue" she said "hi Pheebs"

"what up" "well were are you" " at my apartment way?" "we were going at to nit to get you a new boy" " o sorry forget it I'm coming" " ok bye"

"hi" "hi Leo" Leo kisses her and it felled so good "well I heft to go and meta my friends we are going out" " yeah Phoebe can you gif me your phone number so we can do it a again" " sure if you gif me yours" when they left her apartment Leo gave her it number and she gave him is and the kiss good bye.

At the club

Phoebe has weak in and sees her friend" hi girls" " hi pheebs what were you doing when I cell" Phoebe smiles and tells they about Leo and that they did and ha good it was and ha it felled so good. Prue smiles and said" he is maybe the one" Piper said" she has mate him ones he maybe not cell" wan piper said that Phoebe said" He will cell he ask for me number and he kissed me and he will cell and he gave me is number" " he is calling you and he likes you to" " you ting that I hope so I like him a lot" " yes a goy does not gif is number to a girl he does not like" the girl nodded and went to have fun.

At the bar

Leo has just weak in to meat is friends and sees them and weak to that " hi gay" Leo where have you bin" Dan said " I was wilt one girl ha is great and funny" he said and tales them about Phoebe and ha it felled so good. Bane smiles and said "she is the one for you" Andy said " he has mate her ones and he maybe just like her" Leo said " a lot wan I loot in her eyes a strait to like her" " did she gif you her number" bane ask" yes and I gave her my number"

" you like her and she likes you" Dan said and went out of the bar and to the club that girl war at. Wan the weak in Leo sees Phoebe and said" gay that is the girl" Bane, Dan and Andy look at her and smiled go take to her. Leo nodded and go to her and said "I'm lucky 2 on one day" Phoebe turns and see Leo and said " hi you are lucky and so am me" she kisses him and said " you will be luckier if you dens whit me" and they gat to dens.


	3. meting the friends

Chapter 2

Meting the friends

Phoebe and Leo have being together for a 2 week and it has being great, they span a lot a time together but still teak their time to be whit they friend.

One night at Leo's apartment their Phoebe is staying, They are at the is cutes and are wasting a move wan Phoebe ask "I want you to meta my friend and my want them to see ha cute and funny you are" "well I was thing on Friday to in bat my friend for a dinner and also yours then my friend will met you and your friend will met my ha do that sound" " good you will be lucky wan move is over" " ha a bat now" he leans in a kisses her and she kisses him back.

Next day at Piper apartment

Were the girls are hang out. " Friday night at Leo apartment he is gong cook dinner for you and his friends and of korus me" " sure I will be their" Paige said " us to" Prue said with a smile. The girl laughed.

At Leo and Bane work.

Andy and Dan come and Bane weak in Leo's offish. " hey goys do you have doing on Friday night" they take their schedule." I'm free" bane said " same hare" Andy said "I'm free" Dan said." Good I want you to met Phoebe and you are meting her friend to" Leo said smiled

"good I can wait to meet the girl ho is margin you be so happy.


	4. the Friday night

Chapter 3

The Friday night

Leo's apartment

Phoebe had gif her friends Leo address and was helping him make the dinner and putting on her make up. "Baby you look great and doing worry they will love you" Leo said she smile and kisses him and the door opens and Bane, Andy and Dan come inn. "Hi Leo" they said and hug him. "Hi gays this is Phoebe and phoebe this is Bane, Andy and Dan" Leo said "hi I herd so must a about you all" Phoebe said and smile, Bane smile beak at her and said "same here"

The door bell rings and Phoebe want to open the door. "So want do you think" Leo said "she is cute and seems great" Dan said and Andy and Bane nodded. Phoebe weak in and 3 girl a after her. "Leo this is my friends Prue, Paige and Piper girl this is Leo and is friends Bane, Andy and Dan" "hi that is great to meet you Phoebe has not stop taking about you" Paige said and smile Leo smile beak at her and said" she hest well that is great to meet you to Phoebe has tell me a great things a about you" He putt his arms a around her.

They hand fun and laughed. "Piper Phoebe said you are chef" Leo said whit Phoebe in is lap " Yes I dream a open me on restraint" " I dream a find the one, I'm triad of dating I want to get marring" Bane said and look at Prue wan he said it " I to and I want to find love". They take and hand fun on till 2 clock. The want home(not Phoebe she sated at Leo)

Phoebe said to Leo" Did you ha Bane and Prue look at tether" Leo look at Phoebe and takes her in is arms and kisses her neck and said "yeah but I want you now" " I want you to"


	5. Prue and Bane

**Mandymoore1: thanks for the good reviews glad you like it hope you like the rest **

Chapter 4

Prue and Bane

Prue is at Leo apartment and whit Phoebe, hue is getting were fore a dinner whit her friends when she ask Prue " do you like Bane?" Prue smile and said " yes he is so cute and fun" "suet I ask Leo to fix you up?" Prue smiled and sighed said" no he is not in to me" "well I ken ask and Leo will tell me the true". They stop taking when Leo and Bane come in, Phoebe ran to Leo and pot her arms a rand him and kissed him and ask" how was the game?" Leo holding her tat and like he dirt wane let her go and said " good we won" Phoebe smiled and kissed him a again and said" good well the girl and I are going to a dinner and after I will be home and we will have." Leo smile and kissed her and let her go " okay go and have fun and come home cute and sexy lake you are now" he said and kisses her.

After the dinner

Prue was at the bar and sees Bane. " Bane hi want are you doing her" Prue ask " hi Prue I just having fun on my one haw was the dinner and pleas sit her" Prue sit next to him and said" Good Leo and Phoebe are so happy and I wish I cut find some one lake that." Bane look at her and kisses her and pulled her to him, Prue kisses him beak and fill is hand slipping under her shirt. Prue bulled a away and look at him and said" we can go to my apartment" Bane nodded and get up and bay the drinks and they go to his car and to prues apartment and kisses and go to her bed and he kisses her neck and they to tack of the closes and make love.


	6. tow friends and tow lovers

A few months have passed: Phoebe and Leo have being together fore 5 months and Bane and Prue for 4 and half months.

Chapter 6

Tow friend tow lovers

Bane, Prue and Leo, Phoebe are at a restraint and war having fun when Prue said "I love that you tow are together than I hand never met him" Phoebe smiled and said" thanks sweaty I love to that you are together than my and Leo hand no one to hang at whit." Prue smile and kisses Bane. Leo smile at Phoebe and put is arms a rand her and said" Bane have you gif Prue a key to your apartment?" no have you gif Phoebe?" Leo smile and goes to his packet and tack at a key and gif it to Phoebe and said" her you go Phoebe and you can go to my apartment any time you want?" Phoebe smile and tack it and kisses him and goes to her purse and takes a key and gif it to him and said" do want my key to?" " yes" and task it.

Wan they go out of the restraint Bane said" suet we go to a move?" "Yes that is a great"

And they hand a great time and when the move was over they what home and hand fun like a tow lovers.

Next day at Leo apartment

Leo was going to work, when Phoebe gat out of the bathroom and said" baby I'm pregnant" Leo stop and look at her and said" for haw long have you know?" " just now I'm doctor was calling. Leo I under stand if you want your key beak……." Leo went to her and hug her and kissed her and said" baby I happy just surprise that all. I want to tall you some than I want to tall you that yesterday but I want to tall you this wan we war alone Phoebe I love you" Phoebe smile and said" Leo I love you to" they kisses and they weak at and kiss again and Leo draws Phoebe to her work and said" I will see you at home I love you" " yes I will miss you and I love you to"" I will miss you to" and he want to his work and sees Bane want to him and said" I going to be dad" Bane look at him and said" is Phoebe pregnant and that is great"

"Yes Phoebe is pregnant and I know that is great" they wake to their work.

At phoebe offish

Phoebe is calling Prue " hi Prue this is Phoebe" "hi Phoebe" "I pregnant and Leo said I love you to my."" That is so great and I going to be aunt" they take more and Phoebe what to work and was thing what it was great to have a good friend and good boyfriend and friend hue is dating a friend of your boyfriend.


	7. that is love that is not

Chapter 7

This is love not that

Piper hand just broke up whit her boyfriend and was waking in the park and sees Andy sitting and he look sad, she wakes to him and said" hi Andy are you okay?" Andy looks up and sees Piper and smiles said" yeah it is just hard to see Leo and Bane in love whit their girlfriend and sees what is love and the falling that I have of my ex it not like that" "I know what you mean" they both sighed and he lends in and kisses her and she kisses him beak, the kiss.

The go to Piper apartment at are still kissing and take of it other closes and make love.

Paige is on the beach and sees Dan hoe is sitting in the sand look at the stars and Paige goes to him and sit next to him and Dan said" hi Paige are you okay" "no I'm not, I just so my boyfriend kissing other girl" and she stars to cry and Dan takes her in his arms and she cries in is chest and she fall so good and warm, she looks up at Dan and he looks at her, be for the now the stars to kiss and Dan teaks her of her skirt and shirt and she teaks of his jeans and shirt. When the rest of the closes the make love on the beach.

After six months

The 8 friend and 4 loves are having dinner at Leo's apartment when Phoebe said" I have news we are having a girl." Paige said" we are having a niece." And the girl screamed happy and hug phoebe so hard that she look at Leo whit a look that said helped me Leo laugh and said" Gays you have to gat the girl pregnant so the don't kill my girl." When he said that the girl let go of Phoebe and sat next to their boyfriend.


End file.
